The Administration Core A represents the central administrative component of the Center for the Neurobiology of Addiction Treatment. Overall supervision of the Center is conducted by Dr. Steven Childers, Uie director and principal investigator. This supervision is also maintained by the Executive Committee, consisting of the principal Investigators of the various Ck>res and Projects. Administration of the Center is Qpcpmplished by our administi-ative assistant, Ms. Lucy Fasano. In addition to providing the overall central administrative duties for the Center, Core A is also responsible for maintaining non scientific responsibilities. For example, it provides funds for the annual meeting of the External Advisory Board. The Core provides a clearinghouse of information for the lay community about issues regarding the neuroscience of drug abuse, and provides travel ftinds for our investigators to attend outreach activities. Core A also coordinates the various training and seminar activities for the Center. In this regard, Core A functions in a crucial role to suppiemerit the science of the other projects with the service and educational components that are vital to tiie Center's overall purpose. Finally, under the supervision of Dr. Sara Jones, Core A provides funding and administrative support for the Center's Pilot Studies Program.